Transformation of mammalian cells is a useful model system for viral oncogenesis. There is evidence that in the adenovirus system a defective particle is responsible for the initial transformation event. I wish to test this hypothesis and fully characterize adenovirus defectives and cell lines resulting from transformation by them.